Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003
"Pipe Dreams", known as "Escape! Nitro Warrior Vs. Goyo Guardian!" in the Japanese version, is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 16, 2008 and in the United States on September 28, 2008. Summary Whilst preparing to leave for New Domino, Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally all say their goodbyes to Yusei, with Rally also giving Yusei the "Turbo Booster" card as a good luck charm to help him blast through the pipeline. Yusei thanks him and tells them he'll be back before speeding off down the abandoned subway, with Rally shouting "good luck" as he races off. Yusei exits the abandoned subway by shooting out of a crevasse in the road above. Detecting Yusei's presence on a monitor, Hanson, a Sector Security clerk alerts Trudge to his whereabouts to which Trudge races off to his Duel Runner, telling the clerk to keep track of Yusei before vowing to crush Yusei to bits. In the meantime, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin race toward a rooftop and monitor Yusei via a tracker on a laptop. Trudge manages to catch up to Yusei and smashes into his Duel Runner in an attempt to slow him down. However Yusei speeds off, smashing through a barrier and then jumps over another gateway with Trudge following in haste, ordering the clerk to open the gate for him. After the two enter a secluded and clear pathway within the factory, Trudge states that it'll be a perfect place for him to test his new deck before imposing "Speed World" on Yusei's Duel Runner, forcing him into duel mode. As the duel begins, Trudge takes the first move, Normal Summoning "Gate Blocker" in Defense Position. It appears in front of Yusei's Duel Runner, slowing him down. Trudge then sets one card and allows Yusei to take his move. As Yusei begins his move, his Speed Counters don't increase which shocks him. Trudge explains that it's due to the ability of his "Gate Blocker" card. Yusei then thinks of the reason why he's attempting to escape then Normal Summons "Speed Warrior". Trudge mocks Yusei for summoning something that can't damage his "Gate Blocker". Yusei then remembers Rally and Special Summons "Turbo Booster". He then orders "Speed Warrior" to attack "Gate Blocker", using "Turbo Booster's" ability to destroy it, taking 200 damage in the process. Yusei then thanks Rally for the help he's provided before driving down into the Pipeline. Trudge mocks Yusei's plan before activating "Broken Blocker" which allows him to Special Summon two more "Gate Blockers" from his deck as one was destroyed. Yusei then sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Blitz argues with Rally about how Yusei may not be able to make it as Trudge is slowing him down from the simulation practice. Trudge then Normal Summons "Gonogo" and proceeds to attack and destroy "Speed Warrior". He tells Yusei he has no chance of escape as he's blocked on both sides. Yusei then takes his turn, Normal Summoning "Junk Synchron". He then activates his set "Graceful Revival", reviving "Speed Warrior". He then tunes them both to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei's friends cheer as Yusei summoned his ace. Yusei then destroys "Gonogo" with "Junk Warrior". Trudge mocks Yusei's efforts. He then draws and Normal Summons his "Jutte Fighter" which shocks Yusei as he owns a Tuner Monster. Trudge insults Yusei for thinking he's the only one who can Synchro Summon. He then tunes one of his "Gate Blockers" with "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian". "Goyo Guardian" proceeds to attack and destroy "Junk Warrior" with Trudge using it's effect to revive "Junk Warrior" on his own field. He then piles on the pressure by activating two "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" to inflict two intervals of 1400 Effect damage to Yusei. Trudge then mocks Yusei from being from Satellite again, stating that he has no hope for escape. Yusei then says "All you ever say is 'scum' over and over again, don't you know any other words?", then Normal Summoning "Nitro Synchron". Trudge wonders what Yusei is up to as he has no other Synchro Material Monsters to which Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer". " attacks "Goyo Guardian".]]Trudge is shocked as Yusei shouldn't be able to activate it as he has no Speed Counters due to "Gate Blocker", however he looks at his Duel Runner monitor and sees that Yusei has 4. He then looks at Yusei's Graveyard and sees that he had used "Slip Stream" when Trudge activated "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster". Trudge then sees the exit to the Pipeline and realises Yusei's intentions. Trudge speeds up in an attempt to catch up to Yusei, but Yusei tunes his "Nitro Synchron" with "Junk Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". Yusei then explains that as he activated a Spell Card this turn, "Nitro Warrior" gains 1000 ATK. It then proceeds to punch "Goyo Guardian", destroying it and inflicting 1000 damage to Trudge. Yusei then explains the secondary effect of "Nitro Warrior", switching "Gate Blocker" to Attack Position and forcing it to battle with "Nitro Warrior", winning Yusei the duel. As Yusei wins, the timer goes to 0, meaning that trash will flow through the Pipeline. Yusei then uses several Duel Runner tactics to avoid the debris and manages to skid under the escape gate before it closes, leaving Trudge to be crushed by the debris behind him. Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally watch the laptop anxiously as the marker indicating Yusei's location isn't beeping. They wonder if he got through, and then notice it beeping again. Yusei then proceeds to exit the Pipeline, only to see Jack stood on a highway above his location. Jack laughs and says "it's been a while". Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Tetsu Trudge Turn 1: Trudge Trudge draws "Gate Blocker" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2000) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Gate Blocker", Yusei is forbidden from gaining any Speed Counters from the effect of "Speed World" while "Gate Blocker" is face-up. Trudge then Sets a card. Trudge's hand contains "Gonogo", "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster", "Montage Dragon" and "Assault Dog". Turn 2: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Backup Soldier", "Turbo Booster", "Slip Stream", "Graceful Revival" and "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer". Yusei draws "Speed Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0, Trudge's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Turbo Booster" from his hand (0/0) in Attack Position as he Normal Summoned a monster this turn. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800 ATK). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Gate Blocker". The attack fails (Yusei: 4000 → 3800 LP), but Yusei activates the effect of "Turbo Booster" to Tribute the latter and destroy "Gate Blocker". Trudge then activates his face-down "Broken Blocker" to Special Summon two "Gate Blockers" (100/2000 each) from his Deck in Defense Position.The written anime lore of "Broken Blocker" is the same as the OCG, so Trudge shouldn't have been able to activate this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900 ATK). Yusei Sets two cards. Turn 3: Trudge Trudge draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0, Trudge's SPC: 1 → 2). Trudge Normal Summons "Gonogo" (1350/1600) in Attack Position. "Gonogo" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei: 3800 → 3350 LP). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Junk Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0, Trudge's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei tunes his Level 2 "Speed Warrior" with his Level 3 Tuner Monster "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gonogo" (Trudge: 4000 → 3050 LP)In the TCG/''OCG'', Gonogo would have switched "Junk Warrior" to Face-down Defense Position after it battled it.. Turn 5: Trudge Trudge draws "Jutte Fighter". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0, Trudge's SPC: 3 → 4). Trudge Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900) in Attack Position. He then tunes one of his Level 4 "Gate Blockers" with his Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Goyo Guardian" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" (Yusei: 3350 → 2850 LP). Trudge then activates the effect of "Goyo Guardian" to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) from Yusei's Graveyard to his side of the field in Defense Position. Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" to target "Goyo Guardian" and inflict half of its ATK as damage to Yusei (Yusei: 2850 → 1450 LP). Yusei then activates his face-down "Slip Stream" in response. Trudge activates another "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" by targeting "Goyo Guardian" (Yusei: 1450 → 50 LP). Trudge's hand contains "Montage Dragon" and Assault Dog". Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Nitro Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0, Trudge's SPC: 4 → 5). At the same time, the effect of "Slip Stream" activates, making Yusei have the same number of Speed Counters that Trudge has (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 5). Yusei Normal Summons "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer" to take control of "Junk Warrior" until the End Phase and switch it to Attack Position. Yusei's hand contains "Backup Soldier". Yusei tunes his Level 5 "Junk Warrior" with his Level 2 Tuner monster "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Goyo Guardian". Since Yusei activated a Spell Card this turn, the first effect of "Nitro Warrior" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 during damage calculation only ("Nitro Warrior": 2800 → 3800 ATK). "Nitro Warrior" destroys "Goyo Guardian" (Trudge: 3050 → 2050 LP). After damage calculation, the first effect of "Nitro Warrior" expires ("Nitro Warrior": 3800 → 2800 ATK). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Gate Blocker" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gate Blocker" (Trudge: 2050 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version,"Oneshot Booster" ("Turbo Booster") was Rally's favorite card. In the English version, "Turbo Booster" had belonged to Rally's father. * Hanson was unnamed in the Japanese version. * In the Japanese version, by simply activating "Speed World" Ushio (Trudge) forced Yusei to participate in the Duel. In the English version, the chip they had used to set Rally up, caused Yusei's Duel Runner to participate in the Duel. * In the English version, when Yusei is sliding towards the hatch, he says "Stay on target". This is a possible reference to Star Wars IV: A New Hope, during the attack on the Death Star, one of the rebel pilots says the same phrase while moving down a trench. Mistakes Original Mistakes These following mistakes are only present in the Japanese version: * Blitz's watch at one point said "11:56 PM", while a bit later Yusei's Duel Runner said "11:57 AM". Dub Mistakes These following mistakes are created by the dubbed version: * When Yusei holds up "Turbo Booster", it has the Japanese card layout. * When Trudge was describing the effect of "Gate Blocker", he called it a Spell Card. * Nervin said that there was two minutes for Yusei to clear eight miles of pipeline. This is about 12.87 kilometers. For Yusei to clear this length of pipeline, he would have to be moving at about 386.2 kilometers per hour, or 240 miles per hour, which is half the speed of a jet plane. All Versions Mistakes These following mistakes are present in the Original and the Dub: * When "Junk Synchron" was Summoned, its ATK was shown as 900 instead of 1300. This mistake was fixed on the Japanese DVD but was still present in the inital broadcast of the original and the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References